The Lugia Accords
by RaekaAmarok
Summary: With tempers reaching an all time high and fights breaking out, the leaders of teams Instinct, Valor, and Mystic come together to create an alliance.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Pokemon Go. This is just a quick thing I thought up because of all the recent events surrounding Pokemon Go. Small Edit: It was recently revealed that Blanche is a woman. I have adjusted the pronouns accordingly.

* * *

"Order. Order!" cried Blanche; her words drowned in the sea of bitter arguments and screaming insults. Over a dozen figures stood around a circular table, each clad in one of three colors. Those behind Blanche wore of cobalt with an Articuno stitched beautifully above their hearts. Blanche had hand picked her 4 team members. Each one was an expert in their field with minds as sharp as their battling skills. Each one Blanche proudly called members of Mystic.

To her right was Spark's team. They were all dressed in eye-bleeding gold as Zaptos hung on each one of their shoulders. However, unlike the Mystic uniforms, each of the Instinct members wore clothing that he could only politely describe as unique. They, for the most part, were quieter. Adding in comments every now and again, only raising their voices so that they could be heard. They weren't the problem.

No, the problem stood to Blanche's left. All of Candela's team were on their feet, their hands pounding against the table of flying loudly through the air. Anyone on Valor could have been spotted from a mile away. Their fiery clothes stood out like a sore thumb while a giant moltres soared on their backs. Candela stood in the middle of the throng, her arms crossed over her puffed out chest as her chosen four shouted profanities at Blanche's team, who returned their shouts in kind.

"Order!" Blanche cried once more, but to no avail.

There was a crash and the table lifted slightly. "ENOUGH!" The room instantly stilled. Blanche cleared her throat.

"Thank you Candela." she said begrudgingly. "All of this fruitless arguing is getting us nowhere. We came here to settle our differences, not to bicker. We aren't children."

"Speak for yourself," Spark remarked, and his team giggled behind him. Blanche ignored them.

"As I was saying, we are not enemies here. We are rivals. And it is up to us to set an example today that our teams can follow into a better tomorrow." There was murmuring around the room and Blanche's team nodded sagely. "The fights over gyms have gotten out of hand. Animosity has poisoned-"

"Tell that to your teams!" Snapped one of the Valor trainers. Several of the Mystic trainers, and a few of the Instinct members, jumped to their feet and hands were flying towards pokeballs.

"Hey!" Spark called, taking to his feet as well, his hands reaching out as if to block everyone. Candela had taken a more direct approach. She shoved her members back into their seats and hissed. "Sit down."

"That's enough of that." Blanche chided. She gave her trainers a hard look and they reluctantly reclaimed their seats. Blanche pinched the bridge of her nose as she leaned back against her own chair. When she opened his eyes, everyone except Candela was seated. Candela's blazing gaze scanned the room, practically threatening all of the trainers to behave.

"You lot wanna fight? Fine. Take it to the gym floor. But if I hear one more interruption I'm going to stuff all of you into a pokeball and drop you into the sea. Got it?" No one spoke. Either they were too afraid to or they respected Candela too much to try and go against her. She sat back down and leaned forward.

"Blanche was right." Blanche did a double take. Even Spark seemed surprised. Candela continued. "Blanche, Spark, and I all rally behind one of the Legendary Birds. We chose values to instill into the trainers who joined our teams, values that drew you to us in the first place. Or maybe you all just liked the color." There was some subdued laughter. "Doesn't matter. Point is, we chose the three Birds for a reason. Each one is a guardian. We, are guardians. But just like the Legendary Birds, when we fight, no one wins.

"Already, we've seen this. Stereotypes are running rampant, horrible images desecrate the teams they depict, and fights are breaking out amongst ourselves. To make matters worse, there are those who are targeting trainers. Using lures to draw in trainers before robbing them at gunpoint. If this keeps up, new trainers will turn away from our teams and the spirit of friendly competition they were supposed to invoke. Not this pointless bickering."

"Agreed." Spark added. "We have to stand together to protect our new and younger trainers. Especially with the server crisis in full swing." There was some muffled muttering as the trainers on all sides exchanged pained and sympathetic looks.

"This is what the Lugia Accords are for." Blanche continued. "Much like how Lugia brought peace to the Legendary Birds by bringing them together, we must unite our teams. For the sake of a better tomorrow. Agreed?"

"Agreed!" replied the trainers.

Candela stood. "The first and most important rule of the Accords is that any fighting should be restricted to gyms and trainer battles. Verbal and physical assaults are not permitted. By anyone." She glared at one of the Mystic trainers who had opened his mouth to comment. He wordlessly shut it.

"Secondly," said Blanche, "New trainers should not be harassed and bullied into a team. If they ask, recommendations can be given, but no more."

"Finally," Spark added, "Let's just remember to have fun."

"Here, here!" They cheered.

"And with that," Candela said, "Let the Lugia Alliance begin."


End file.
